mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Earthsong/Balanced Mutant Teams
Based on the diagram here, I have managed to create a list of mutant teams that are more or less superbly balanced in terms of genetic resistance and vulnerabilities, health, attack power, and speed. This means that they can watch each others' backs in the arena. I think that these team combinations that I listed will be very helpful when a Psy-Captain does not know what he or she might face in the arena, such as in a PVP setting. I may have missed to mention other team combinations but rest assured that all the mutants that can be acquired through breeding or crossbreeding are mentioned and fall into their own Balanced Mutant Team. You can pattern your team combinations based on the list that I created or you can discover and make your own! Enjoy playing Mutants: Genetic Gladiators! :^D Believe in your mutants and achieve victory! I will do my best to update the members of each team as new mutants are introduced in the game. I will also try to create new team combinations that I may have previously missed. Team 1 *'Saber / Cyber ': Enforcer or Interceptrix *'Necro / Saber' : Captain Bag 'O' Bones or Dire Despot *'Cyber / Necro' : Dead Bot or The Darkseer Team 2 *'Zoomorph / Galactic ': Cosmo Kong or Parasite Queen *'Mythic / Zoomorph' : Medusa *'Galactic / Mythic' : Nebulon or Mr Marvelous Team 3 *'Saber / Mythic' : Valkyrie or Thor *'Necro / Galactic' : Ghostmonaut *'Cyber / Zoomorph' : Monocerus or Beetle Bot Team 4 *'Mythic / Necro' : Grim Reapress or Prince Scorpion *'Galactic / Cyber' : Planet Cleaner or Sentry *'Zoomorph / Saber' : Rakshasa or Leohart Team 5 *'Saber / Necro' : Blade Banshee or Bushi *'Necro / Cyber' : Terrordoll or Zomborg *'Cyber / Saber' : Stealthbot or Captain Wrenchfury Team 6 *'Mythic / Galactic' : C'thlig or Azuria *'Galactic / Zoomorph' : Shell Shock or Xenos *'Zoomorph / Mythic' : Dracus Nobilis Team 7 *'Mythic / Cyber' : Mekali or Techno Taoist *'Saber / Galactic' : Martian Marauder *'Zoomorph / Necro' : Cerberus or Zombat Team 8 *'Cyber / Mythic' : Deus Machina or Virgon *'Galactic / Saber' : Bounty Bug or Behemoth *'Necro / Zoomorph' : Cancernia or Undead Dragon Team 9 *'Saber / Galactic' : Martian Marauder *'Mythic / Zoomorph' : Medusa *'Necro / Cyber' : Terrordoll or Zomborg Team 10 *'Zoomorph / Necro' : Cerberus or Zombat *'Saber / Cyber' : Enforcer or Interceptrix *'Mythic / Galactic' : C'thlig or Azuria Team 11 *'Galactic / Saber' : Bounty Bug or Behemoth *'Zoomorph / Mythic' : Dracus Nobilis *'Cyber / Necro' : Dead Bot or The Darkseer Team 12 *'Necro / Zoomorph' : Cancernia or Undead Dragon *'Cyber / Saber' : Stealth Bot or Captain Wrenchfury *'Galactic / Mythic' : Nebulon or Mr Marvelous Team 13 *'Mythic / Necro' : Grim Reapress or Prince Scorpion *'Saber / Galactic' : Martian Marauder *'Zoomorph / Cyber' : Reptoid or Arachno Team 14 *'Necro / Mythic' : Lichlock or Baron Lundi *'Galactic / Saber' : Bounty Bug or Behemoth *'Cyber / Zoomorph' : Monocerus or Beetle Bot Team 15 *'Saber / Mythic' : Valkyrie or Thor *'Zoomorph / Necro' : Cerberus or Zombat *'Cyber / Galactic' : Libraro or Colossus Team 16 *'Mythic / Saber' : Gandolphus or Captain Peace *'Necro / Zoomorph' : Cancernia or Undead Dragon *'Galactic / Cyber' : Planet Cleaner or Sentry Team 17 *'Saber / Zoomorph' : Sagittaurius or Honey Bunny *'Mythic / Cyber' : Mekali or Techno Taoist *'Necro / Galactic' : Ghostmonaut Team 18 *'Zoomorph / Saber' : Rakshasa or Leohart *'Cyber / Mythic' : Deus Machina or Virgon *'Galactic / Necro' : Tutti Gooey or Sirenia Team 19 *'Cyber / Cyber' : Android or Goliath *'Saber / Saber' : Nordic Knightmare or Buck Maurice *'Necro / Necro' : Leech Lord or Crypt Wraith Team 20 *'Zoomorph / Zoomorph' : Master Splitter or Kaiju Kitty *'Mythic / Mythic' : Pit Lord *'Galactic / Galactic' : Supernovus or Master Oida or Astro Surfer Team 21 *'Cyber' : Robot *'Saber' : Warrior *'Necro' : Zombie Team 22 *'Zoomorph' : Beast *'Mythic' : Demon *'Galactic' : Alien 'Enjoy playing Mutants: Genetic Gladiators and good luck on your journey, Psy-Captain! :^D ' Category:Blog posts